


【海鲜组二战AU】芭德布号来信 Letters from Badb

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Haytham is a pianist, M/M, Shay is a Luftwaffe pilot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 二战AU，时间跨度1939年7月-1944年7月。德国空军王牌飞行员谢伊·寇马克给生活在柏林的青年钢琴家海尔森·肯威的书信集。谢伊参与了7月20日刺杀希特勒密谋案（瓦尔基里行动）
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *受到《云图》书第二部分的启发，全文主要是书信体，谢伊给海尔森写的信，前后也会有一些其他内容。作为刀精，HE是不可能HE的，刀子已经备好了。  
> *标题里的“芭德布(Badb)”，或译作“芭兹芙”，是爱尔兰的女战神，别名“黑乌鸦”、“冠鸦”，外型是只黑鸟，战斗时用尖锐叫声唤起战士们的亢奋状态。标题取这个名字是因为后面剧情里，谢伊把他的战斗机命名为“芭德布号”

关于31912号案件的报告（节选）

（帝国驻军司令部盖章）

切尔诺夫策，1944年7月23日

（前略）……我们掌握了足够的证据，可以肯定犯人谢伊·寇马克参与了7月20日事件[注1]。犯人本该通过线人于1944年7月19日与克劳斯·冯·施陶芬贝格上校交换情报，然而我们并未发现犯人当天与任何人有书信或电报往来。犯人应该是使用了某种手段，将情报转移给了其他线人。这也说明，国防军反抗组织成员在帝国空军中发展了众多下线，犯人谢伊·寇马克只是其中之一。随着谢伊·寇马克的暴露，我们有信心在短时间内将空军中的反抗组织成员一网打尽。

在前两天的审讯和搜查中，犯人谢伊·寇马克并未吐露他参与刺杀元首行动的原因。犯人所在飞行大队的其他成员也并未发现他对元首有任何怨恨情绪，这让他的叛变显得匪夷所思。海因茨·冯·施瓦茨伯格中尉提供了一条新的思路，他声称犯人有同性恋倾向，与生活在柏林夏洛腾堡区的钢琴家海尔森·肯威有着不正当关系。如果这一条线索成立，那么我们可以将犯人参与反抗组织的行为理解为对元首对待同性恋者政策的不满。

事实真如这样简单吗？犯人谢伊·寇马克参与暗杀元首的行动仅仅因为这一个原因？虽然加入帝国空军以来犯人一向作战勇猛，击落敌机数量已超过150架，但我们仍怀疑犯人有着严重的反战倾向和对犹太人及斯拉夫人的同情。如果此条成立，犯人作战勇猛应当是为了尽快升至高位，方便他开展对元首的暗杀活动。无论是参与谋划7月20日事件，还是他可能存在的同性恋倾向，犯人都将面临被就地处决的命运……（后略）

古特菲尔德  
莱因斯多夫，  
加托夫区，柏林

1939年7月22日

亲爱的海尔森：

昨晚我做了一个奇怪的梦，梦到我成为了一名头戴天鹅样式冠冕，身穿银色铠甲，手持长剑的骑士。没错，就是你最喜欢的那部瓦格纳歌剧，《罗恩格林》的主人公。虽然我对这位“天鹅骑士”，还有很喜欢这个传说的那位巴伐利亚国王路德维希二世都很感兴趣，但我想这不是我做这个梦的主要原因。

我想是因为你，海尔森，记得上次你说你受邀七月底去慕尼黑西南边的福森[注2]演出。一定是我的潜意识在提醒我不要忘记这件事，通过这个奇怪的梦迂回地提醒我，过几天你要去路德维希二世的梦幻城堡所在的那座小城。记得我小时候和家人去因斯布鲁克旅游时，路过了那座小城。可惜这次我不能和你一起去福森，否则我们可以在你演出结束后，在那里的山林里再修养一段时间。最近航校不准我们休假，我想一定是因为元首很快就要对波兰发动进攻。

说到航校，海尔森，我必须给你讲讲我进入加托夫飞行空战第二学校后的经历。我承认他们说得不假，我确实是飞行员的好苗子。好像还没有给你讲过这件事，小时候我曾尝试过在木框上蒙上一些布，把它当做滑翔机，试图从谷仓上跳下去飞行。结局可想而知，我摔了个半死，被我父亲狠狠教训了一顿。后来柏林南郊的泽伦多夫成立了滑翔机俱乐部，我就拉着童年玩伴赫尔穆特·温克勒去考了个滑翔机证书，我还因此成为了希特勒青年飞行团的指导员。

好像有些跑题了，总而言之，我很喜欢飞行的感觉，但这不等同于我喜欢在航校接受这样日复一日无聊又严苛的训练。我们每天不到六点钟就要起床集合，老天，这对我来说太痛苦了。还没有完全清醒时，我们就要绕着航校的操场跑整整十圈，你一定不想知道那种跑完后饿着肚子筋疲力尽的糟糕感觉。吃过早饭后，我们要学习一系列和飞行有关的理论知识，比如航空史，飞行原理，空气动力学，材料学等等。时间宝贵，我不在这方面具体描述了，我想你看到这些名词一定也非常头疼。繁重的课业和训练对我来说都不算什么，这两天让我恼火的一件事是，我感觉我因为外貌特征遭到了航校教官和同学的排挤。

你认识我父亲，也从我们家族姓氏可以看出，我是有爱尔兰血统的德意志人。虽然我的爱尔兰血统已经只有四分之一了，但它还是顽强地带给了我深棕色的眼睛和发色。我从没有因为爱尔兰血统而感到自卑过，我既是德意志人也是爱尔兰人。虽然我的祖父是因为爱尔兰大饥荒逃难到了德国，但近百年来，我们家族为德意志国家和民族做出了不少贡献。好了，海尔森，让我回到航校的事情本身。在入学报到那一天，做种族测试的时候，虽然我勉强通过了他们的标准，也被证明三代以内没有犹太血统，但还是被那些讨厌的官僚羞辱了一番。不是“纯种德意志人”又怎么样？我会在后面的训练中用我的飞行天赋狠狠打他们的脸！更何况，他们信奉的种族理论本身就是一种愚蠢至极的思想。我想这个话题得就此打住，如果说得更多我们都会被麻烦找上门。

今天是7月22日，距离夏至日在阿德龙大酒店举办的那场晚宴已经整整一个月了。我想你一定也在数着日子吧，海尔森，毕竟那场晚宴可是我们第一次见面的地方。在任何环境下，人们都能分辨出一个人是不是音乐人，即使是在那样盛大的宴会上。你和你父亲走过来介绍自己的时候，我就认定你会是我音乐上的知音。上次给你说过，我从因为生下我而不幸去世的歌唱家母亲那里继承了不差的音乐天赋和品味。可是，上次听了你演奏的贝多芬的《降B大调第二钢琴协奏曲》后，我不得不承认，海尔森，你才是真正的天才。

我听到教官又在操场上嚷嚷，估计下一轮飞行训练很快就要开始了，听说我们很快就会学飞梅塞施密特Bf-109战机。时间有限，我只能写到这里了，期待下次假期与你见面。

诚挚的，

谢伊·寇马克

(未完待续）

注1：7月20日密谋案，又称瓦尔基里行动，是在第二次世界大战后期（1944年7月20日），由德国抵抗运动主导的刺杀纳粹德国元首阿道夫·希特勒与后续政变行动，密谋借此推翻以纳粹党为首的德国政府、进而和西方的同盟国达成和平协议，主要策划者为克劳斯·冯·史陶芬伯格上校。

注2：福森（Füssen），是德国巴伐利亚州东阿尔高县的一个城市，位于莱希河河畔，距离奥地利边境仅有5千米，著名的新天鹅堡和高天鹅堡均位于附近。

本文里鳕鱼和海参人设：

谢伊·寇马克（1918.9.12-1944.7.25），二战德国东线飞行员，击落敌机战绩198架，因此获得骑士铁十字勋章。爱尔兰裔律师父亲和德意志歌唱家母亲之子，大学入读作曲系，后来因为被强征入空军而放弃音乐事业。因为参与暗杀希特勒的7月20日事件，于罗马尼亚-乌克兰边境小城切尔诺夫策被秘密处决。【谢伊经历有参考德国王牌飞行员埃里希·哈特曼】

海尔森·肯威（1915.12.4-1944.7.25）柏林青年钢琴家，赫尔海姆船运公司老板爱德华·肯威之子。因为多种原因于1944年7月遭到盖世太保追捕，于1944年7月25日自杀身亡


	2. Chapter 2

*时隔四个月的填坑…流下了咕咕的泪水  
*按大纲看应该会分七节发完，最近还是诈尸式不定期更文，希望赶年底能更完……

古特菲尔德  
莱因斯多夫，  
加托夫，柏林  
 **1939年9月3日**

亲爱的海尔森：

今天下午我们没有飞行训练，因为航校这边刮起了大风。也正是这风让我感觉到，夏天真的过去了。

我最喜欢冬天，喜欢看大雪纷飞的茫茫冰原，但今年这个夏天却让我印象深刻。我记得那是8月18日，我休假回家的那个周末，我们一起去了舍嫩贝格区的诺伦多夫广场。不得不说，那家“黄金城【注1】”酒吧的爱尔兰黑啤酒真不错。我喜欢飞行，天空和大海一样总给我自由自在的感觉。但在地面上的时间，尤其是与你共度的日子，却给我更多的“踏实感”。

父亲说过，20年代的时候他在米特区见过一张宣传画，上面写着，“每个人都要来一次柏林【注2】。”现在是战时，柏林不似昔日繁华，即使是舍嫩贝格区也显得有些萧索。然而，我们共度的那一夜让我感到了久违的生机与活力，足以把我从苦闷与无聊中解救出来。

我的耐心快要被航校日复一日的训练消耗殆尽。我认为他们的教学方法很有问题，但显然那些教官们并不想听取我的意见。上周五，我因为所谓的“顶撞教官”被罚一天不许吃饭，这在航校里已经算是很小的惩罚。前天中午，我被教官罚了一篇长长的检讨，因为我在下楼时没有走楼梯而是选择了翻窗。

我的宿舍在三楼，那点高度对我来说不算什么。我早就发现我有从高处落下而毫发无伤的神奇能力，教官却被吓得够呛。好在他并没有认真看我的检讨，他居然没有看出，我在检讨里用了一整页篇幅论证“托马斯·曼的《威尼斯之死》里，作家奥森巴赫对少年塔齐奥的倾慕体现了‘美’所引起的非正义性。”

我想你一定得知了消息，今天英法等国正式对我们宣战。上午在航校听说，第三和第四集团军已经顺利在波兰北部维斯瓦河畔的纽恩堡会师。我对古德里安将军了解不多，至少现在看来，他的“闪电战”是一个想当成功的构想。元首的野心一定不会止步于华沙或基辅，我敢肯定，他的目标是莫斯科。相信一年之内，我也会离开航校，前往东方的战场。

每次写信时我都会说太多自己的事情，这一点你一定要理解我，在航校里我缺少可以倾诉这些生活琐事的对象。我的生活已被“翼负荷”“最大升限”等飞行术语占据。从音乐学院离开太久，音乐现在对我来说就像一个遥不可及的影子，有时会梦到，有时梦不到。有时我会觉得，我已不再拥有与你这位真正的钢琴家一起谈论音乐的资格。无论如何，我衷心祝贺你在柏林音乐厅的演出中取得的成功。

诚挚的，  
谢伊·寇马克

【注1】 查资料时看到，二战前柏林舍嫩伯格区有一家叫El Dorado的酒馆。El Dorado被用来指代传说中印加帝国的“黄金城/黄金国”。记得寒鸦号被爱德华爷爷抢来之前，在西班牙舰队里就叫“El Dorado/黄金城号”。

【注2】德剧《巴比伦柏林》S1E1里，男主在一张宣传画上看到了这句话。原文是"Jeder einmal in Berlin."

  
**1940年2月10日**

亲爱的海尔森：

不知不觉中，圣诞节已经是一个多月前的事情，这也意味着我们有一个多月没有见面了。

最近我还会想起那场圣诞宴会，准确地说，你父亲在你们家庄园举办的那场晚宴。我总觉得，比起一位拥有着一家船运公司的体面绅士，肯威先生更像是在大海上乘风破浪的伟大船长。肯威先生给我这样的感觉不仅因为他的体格，更因为他身上那种独特的气质，我无法用语言描述。

你们家庄园简直是一座海盗黄金时代博物馆。请允许我这样说，海尔森，你和你们家的氛围有些格格不入。肯威先生带我们参观他的私人收藏时，我被那艘英国海盗船“寒鸦号”的模型吸引了全部注意。我很好奇肯威先生如何得到了这样一件做工精巧的艺术品。不知你是否有同样的感觉，站在“寒鸦号”船模旁边，我好像都能听到海风与海浪的声响，还有甲板上传来的阵阵船歌声。

记得父亲说过，我有一位先祖是两百年前活跃于北大西洋上的船长。他参与了七年战争时期一系列重大战役，比如基伯龙湾海战、亚伯拉罕平原战役等。如果能够选择，我还是想做风帆时代的船长。可以整天与大海上的冰川、繁星与北极光相伴，多么自由！相比之下做飞行员一点也不浪漫，尽管在晴朗的夜晚升空训练时，我也曾在星海中穿行，看到过扑面而来又巨大无比的月亮。

我已经可以熟练地执飞任何一种主流机型，但航校的学制却需要我再停留一段时间，这意味着我暂时无法逃脱讨厌的教官和无聊的例行训练。反正我也不想这么快就上战场，这对我来说也是一件好事。我感觉梅塞施密特Bf-109飞起来最顺手，估计今后我就会主飞这种战机。虽然还没有见到独属于我的那架战机，但我已经开始思考，到时候要给她起什么名字。

期待下次假期与你见面！

诚挚的，  
谢伊·寇马克

（未完待续）

  
【一些莫得逻辑的叨逼叨】

七月份闲出屁，有天突然心生一念，想看当飞行员的谢伊。作为宏大叙事爱好者和（伪）二战厨，就把海鲜组放进了二战这个大时代背景。写完大纲后发现开飞机的谢伊观感还不错2333 最近没有写文，反而有更多时间反思之前的创作。突然想到，同人文的意义也许不仅仅在于“嗑CP”，更在于加深理解/重新思考原作人物之间的感情，还有原作世界观对人物的影响


End file.
